


Should Have Listened

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Harry, Bad Dumbledore, Bottom Severus Snape, Bottom Tom Riddle, Complete, Good Death Eaters, Good Harry, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is furious with Tom and Severus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Drunk Contract

Harry was storming towards the Dark Lord's office and everyone was running, no one wanted to be seen or caught by Harry when he was this angry. His magic was flowing out of him and was making the air crackle with magic. He didn't even knock on the Dark Lord's office door he just stormed in.

"Everyone out, NOW! You stay Severus." Harry demanded, no one even asked permission from the Dark Lord they all fled, even Lucius, who glanced back at to see a confused Tom and Severus.

"Do you two really think I would agree to this?" Harry demanded as he tossed a copy of their betrothal contract. "Did you two even know me at all?"

They looked confused. "I don't understand?" Tom stated. "Everything is fine, there is no small print, no hidden clauses, as I know you hate that."

Harry's magic lashed out and a few lamps blew up. "You don't understand? No, I don't think either of you do. Do you know anything about me at all? That contract is all about everything the two of you talked about with me, but you IGNORED everything I said or even asked for in that contract." He paused. "I thought I could trust the two of you at least not to use me for my name or something, but I see you are just like everyone else. I will be moving out today." Harry turned and stormed out of the office.

They looked shocked and confused. "Severus, what just happened?" Tom finally asked.

"I would say Harry isn't happy with what was in the betrothal contract, very very unhappy but I am unclear as to why." Severus never felt so confused in his life.

Lucius came into office as Severus said that. "Are you two idiots? I read that contract, you two ignored what he stated he wanted, you didn't listen to a word he said."

"Lucius, since you seem to know what this is about, could you please clarify, so we can fix this with Harry before he actually does move out." Tom paused. "Trixi"

"Yes, Master Darkness?" Trixi appeared.

"Keep Master Harry here, don't let him leave." 

"That is going to make him even madder than he is now if you do that." Severus warned.

"How else can we fix this?" Tom asked. "We need time for Lucius to tell us what is wrong with the contract and we need to make sure Harry doesn't leave before we talk to him."

"If you two idiots are done trying to ruin your relationship with Harry. You would shut up, go and talk to him now, instead of having me point out what is wrong." Lucius gave them his sternest look. "Be glad Cissy isn't here, as I think she would be hexing both of you. Bella is also on her way, I saw Rod taking off, so you know she is going to want to find out what you did to Harry."

Severus got up from his seat and looked at Tom. "He is right, Harry is furious at us, and even if we delay talking to him or stop him, he will find some very painful ways for us to pay or have you forgotten what happened last time you got him just slightly annoyed?"

Tom paled as he remembered that, it took him a week to recover from Harry's punishment, and got up from his chair and together they went to find Harry, hearing Lucius' comment "idiots in relationships, they never listen."

They found Harry in their room arguing with Trixi. "I don't care what he said, if you don't let go of my clothing I will skin you alive and use it for potions as I use the rest of you for spell practice."

"Harry, please don't. I like Trixi." Tom said coming into the room.

Harry turned around and his eyes were blazing, and Tom wasn't sure if he wanted Harry's anger turned on him now. "How dare you!"

"I only wanted to make sure we got a chance to talk." Tom stated.

"TALK!!!!! You want to TALK! YOU WON'T LISTEN TO ME WHEN I TALK, that contract is proof of that." Harry alternated between screaming as his magic began to smash things around the room.

Severus moved over to Harry. "Please, can we talk. I know you are angry, but we don't know why. I know we should know why, but Harry, none of us are good with emotions and talking about feelings, so I am afraid we are confused." Severus went for the honest approach.

Harry glared at him. "You want to know what is wrong with that contract. How about we start a list, shall we? How many children did you put in that contract?"

"Two." Tom stated.

"Yes, two, and what titles did state they would get?"

"Slytherin and Prince." Tom stated. Severus realized the problem at once, but didn't open his mouth, he knew what was coming and really didn't want to face the wave of anger.

"Where were we to be living?" Severus knew that tone, that was the fake I am calm tone, the one that usually made them run.

"Slytherin Manor."

"Who was to carry these children?" Again with that tone.

"You." Tom calmly stated. He was clearly missing what was wrong. Severus flinched. He knew Harry was going to blow a gasket soon if Tom didn't catch on to what was wrong.

"In what order where these children to be born and when?" Harry asked again in that be weary tone of voice.

"Well, the first one within a year and the second one a year after that." Tom answered, proud of himself for thinking of taking care of the title issue.

"What about all the Death Eater that are here all the time?" Harry asked.

"It's not like I don't have areas blocked off." Tom wasn't looking at Severus who had been shaking his head in warning to Tom. Tom, Severus realized, could really be very single-minded on things.

Harry inhaled and exhaled and Severus knew it was coming. That dreaded low menacing voice that Harry used when he was beyond angry when he had reached the end of his rope.

"So my titles don't matter? The number of children I wanted don't matter? The fact that I flat out stated I won't be carrying any children doesn't matter? The fact that I know we talked about living any place else but Death Eater Central when we have kids didn't matter? The fact that none my titles, vaults, concerns, or what I wanted out of our relationship didn't make it into that contract doesn't matter? Am I just a baby machine for you? The Order did this same thing, ignored everything I said, everything I wanted, they broke promise after promise, just like you are doing now. I won't stand for it. I told you that when we started this relationship." 

Tom had paled during Harry's little monolog, Severus wasn't looking much better. "Harry, how can you say that?" Tom finally asked.

"HOW! Read this contract, tell me one thing that I wanted or asked for? Tell me?" Harry demanded.

Tom summoned the contract and began to read, as did Severus. They had thought they had done a great job writing it up. They made sure they didn't put in any small print or hidden clauses that they knew Harry would spot and wouldn't like. As they read it, they realized their glaring mistakes. Harry was right.

Severus walked over to where Harry was sitting down in a chair, he had his eyes closed and Severus knew he had a headache and was in pain. Severus knelt in front of Harry and put a headache potion in his hand. Harry opened his eyes, and Severus remained kneeling in front of Harry as he took the potion. "Harry." Severus finally said. Harry just looked at him and didn't say a word, Severus felt Tom standing behind him. 

"I don't know what to say, Harry. I know you think we ignored everything, but to be honest, I was just so excited to be marrying you, I just wrote everything down and presented it to you." Tom said. "I didn't even review it after I wrote it, and I didn't have Lucius look at it. I just wanted to get married to you. I did it that night." 

Harry inhaled and looked up at Tom. "Tom, right now, I am beyond mad and hurt by both of you. You know how I feel."

"Yes, and we're sorry." Severus was still on his knees and glared up at Tom, Tom knew what he needed to do, and he knelt down next to Severus. 

"Harry, I believe in our excitement, we forgot our places." Tom told him.

"I can't believe you two. That contract had nothing about us, our relationship, it was like you just took what everyone believes about our relationship and wrote it. Nothing in there is remotely going to happen. You know any children will be carried by either one of you. I am in charge in this relationship or did you forget?" Harry snapped.

"We know, and yes, we forgot in our excitement. Really, it was just because we were excited about getting married." Tom was really trying to smooth this over.

"You put in there that I would be carrying the children, they would have your titles first." Harry glared at him. Neither man knew how to get out of that one, so remained quiet. "Well? I want an answer to that."

Severus looked at Tom and he decided to answer it. "I am not sure why that is in there. Harry, we were drinking when we wrote it. I know it's not an excuse but we were, we were so excited about you agreeing that when you went out with Bella on that mission that night, we wrote it. We didn't even look at it again. Honestly, we didn't." 

"What can we do to make this up to you?" Tom ventured.

"You are going to be doing a lot of making up to me, and I am not going to provide you with the answers on that one. One thing I will tell you that you will be doing is making a new contract. You will have Lucius read it, and you will make sure it reflects everything the three of us talked about. No hidden clauses, no small print, no loopholes. If I see any of that, you two will be doing another one, and you will keep doing them until you get it exactly how it should be. Do you understand me?" 

"Yes, Harry." They replied.

"Good, now we are going to have a duel, I believe outside would be best." Harry stood up and walked out of the room.

Severus and Tom exchanged glances. Tom let out a moan. "This is going to be very painful." Severus told him.

"Yes. It's also going to be long. It's outside." Tom reminded him.

"NOW!" They heard yelled. They started to head outside.

"My Lord, I need to talk to you." Barty said.

"It will have to wait, Severus and I are heading outside for a duel with Harry." 

Barty's eyes lit up, so did a few other Death Eater's. Lucius just groaned. "I will make sure Cissy is here." 

"Thank you, Lucius." Severus stated.

They knew they could hold their own in most duels, but the power Harry had, with his stamina and now aided by his anger they knew it was going to a long, painful duel for them. They knew it had to be done because Harry needed to vent, and part of their agreement was when they did this to him, they would undo the damage. 

Tom and Severus found Harry outside and standing in the center of a clearing they had made about five duels ago. Actually, Harry had made it with a blast of his magic so that they could duel. The Death Eaters were remaining out of range and Severus and Tom entered the clearing. "We need to invest in light-weight protective gear." Severus told him.

"I tried that last time, didn't stop a thing and actually made one of the spells worse." Tom informed him. "I think it was one of his own that he invented that the armor didn't have protection from."

"Never should have allowed him to learn all those languages." Severus muttered.

"Positions." Harry told them.

They got into position, they formed a little triangle and Harry didn't even look like he was going to be dueling, while Tom and Severus had their wands out. "He is really mad, no wand again." Severus muttered.

"Yes, I noticed. I am just glad he isn't using the staff." Tom whispered to him. Harry had a wand and a magical staff, the staff was something he used like a wand and a quarterstaff at the same time. Tom and Severus had gotten numerous bruises from the staff.

"Don't give him the idea." Severus muttered.

"Antonin, call it." 

"Yes, my Lord." Antonin moved into the center of the clearing. "One the count of three, remember no AKing each other."

Tom and Severus just groaned while Harry sent a Stinging Hex to Antonin, who yelped as he grabbed his behind. "Sorry, my Lord." Harry just glared. "Right, one." Antonin took two steps away from the center, "two" five more steps, "three" as he ran until he was clear of the clearing as spells started flying. Severus and Tom trying to dodge spells that were being tossed faster than they could move or cast a spell back. Severus finally went for a full shield and started to run for a tree to get some cover. Tom, went the other direction, they were dodging different spells and keeping their shields up.

"I have no idea what any of those spells are." They heard someone say.

"Looks like our Lord has been creating again." Someone else said.

Severus groaned, creative Harry wasn't a good Harry when you were on the receiving end. He had to think of something to help get Harry's anger vented. He saw some rocks and cast Locomotor on a group of boulders and sent them flying at Harry. He watched Harry destroy each one with just one spell. He did it again and again, hoping to burn some of Harry's magically energy off. He noticed Tom was also using the same spell but was sending trees and anything he could find at Harry. 

Severus and Tom felt the spell rebound back to them and got hit with the rocks and trees. Severus felt a nasty stinging hex land on his leg and he winched, he glanced over to Tom who was down on his knees as he saw a tree branch hit him again from behind. Severus moved to another tree for cover only to get hit a few different times with spells he wasn't sure were called but they were painful. No blood so far. 

Severus made it another tree and looked around the trunk to see Tom hiding behind a rock. They noticed that Harry's wand still hadn't made an appearance. Severus glanced over to Tom, who tilted his head to the left. Severus looked to his left and saw the lake. He grinned and nodded his agreement. Severus waited for Tom's signal and together they cast the Hover Charm at Harry, it missed and they did it again, this time it landed. They grinned and guided him over to the lake, and let him go. Sadly nothing happened, Harry remained floating in the air and looked ready to kill them.

"Harry, please, it was meant as a joke." Tom yelled out to Harry as he ran behind some trees.

"I am going to show you a joke." Harry retorted. Suddenly Tom and Severus couldn't move, their legs were locked, their arms were bound to their sides and they were pulled towards Harry. When they got to where Harry was still floating over the lake, Harry let out an evil laugh and let them spells go, they landed in the lake.

They came up out of the water, spitting water out of their mouths and began to swim back to land, only each time they touched land they were floated back out to the middle of the lake and dumped in again. After the fifth time, they were exhausted. Harry asked, "so how do you like my idea of a joke?" 

"Harry, we are sorry. Please." Tom and Severus stated.

"Fine, you still have a lot of kissing up to do." Harry landed next to them on the ground. He cast a dry charm on them. "Trixi has a warm bath for you ready." Harry turned and left.

Tom and Severus began to walk back to the Castle. "Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." 

"I thought it was going to be more painful, instead, it was just flat out humiliating." Tom paused. "I think he let that Hover Charm hit him."

"I know he did." 

Lucius was waiting for them by the door. "Well, at least you won't be needing Cissy." He commented.

"No, they won't be needing me for their health issues, but they better be able to explain what exactly you two did to get him so angry at you." Narcissa told them.

"Trust me, it was incredibly stupid, and we learned from it." Tom told her. "Lucius, we will need your help drawing up an bonding contract for us with Harry."

"About time you asked." Lucius told them.

"You know what they did?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, and they are right it was incredibly stupid, and this humiliation you just experienced was very mild considering how angry you made him. He was breaking stuff as he walked to your office." Lucius told them.

"We were drunk and excited and did something stupid, we get the message." Tom informed him.

"We will need your help Cissy and most likely Bella too, to help us make up to Harry." Severus was trying to think of ways to make up to Harry.

"Oh, no, you messed it up, you fix it. I will tell you right now, part of what you are going to have to do is really take care of Harry. That is your problem, you two forget that Harry expects from you. The three of you entered into a clear relationship with guidelines that were laid out clear and concise, and you two seem to always forget them. I do believe you have them written down, I would suggest you review them." Narcissa told them. "You also know how to put him in a good mood if you think about it."

Bella came up behind them. "If you don't fix it, I will fix you." She warned them. Harry was her adopted son and she was very protective of the boy. "He will expect each of you to get him a present at least."

"Any ideas?" Severus asked hopefully. Severus knew Tom and him were going to need all the help they could get, even if they had to beg for it.

"You know what to get him." Lucius told him. "Use that cunning brain of yours."

Severus inhaled. "Yes, I do know what to get him. I was hoping it wouldn't be that bad."

"It's bad, Severus, we know it." Tom informed him. "I think we can send Trixi out to get the stuff."

"Oh no you don't, you will make the trips and get the items yourselves." Bella told them. "No slacking off on your making up to him."

Severus and Tom bowed down to their collective knowledge. "After we have our baths, we will take care of it."

_______________________________________________________________

Tom and Severus were in Diagon Alley looking at the different stores. "So, what was your idea?" Tom asked Severus. 

"Believe it or not, I was thinking of him something along the lines of a piece of jewelry, just need to find the right piece." Severus told him.

"I was thinking of a snake." Tom told him.

"How will Nagini take it?" Severus asked.

"I talked to her before I left, I explained to her what happened, she was furious, but after she calmed down, it was her that gave me the idea of a snake. She spends a lot of time with Harry, but she says Harry needs his own familiar." 

"I don't think that will be a good idea right now. The snake will make a good everyday present, but Tom we need major kissing up presents." 

Tom nodded his agreement. "So I am guessing a visit to Love Potion #9 is out?" 

"Tom, those items are usually what we end up wearing or having used on us, how is that a present for Harry. We enjoy them too much to say it's a present for Harry."

"I know, the perfect present for him." Tom told him. "In Knockturn, the little bookstore, I saw a book in the window the other day and I think it will be perfect for Harry."

"What is the book about?"

"It was runes but in Parseltongue." 

"Yes, he would love that." Severus smiled at him. "Now, we also need to get some of his favorite chocolate from Honeydukes. I will get him that watch I saw him eyeing, he would like that. We go home. We cook dinner, get it all set up in our rooms and go from there." 

"Sounds good." Tom told him.

___________________________________________________

"Harry?" Lucius entered Harry's office.

"Yes, Lucius?" 

"How mad are you really at them?" Lucius asked.

"Not so much now. Did you see that contract?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I found it on Tom's desk. I can't believe the two of them came up with something like that." Lucius stated.

"They were drunk." 

"That explains some of it. There are a few words I didn't think were in English."

"They weren't, they were in Parseltongue. I think Nagini must have been in the room."

Lucius laughed. "How long are you planning on making them pay?"

"Oh I am not sure, while I was hurt and furious by that contract after I read it again, I realized they were trying but it clear they were drunk. I think they were in their own little world when they wrote it, and it looks pretty standard contract that they tried to complete." Harry informed him.

"They are in Diagon Alley, shopping." Lucius told him.

"Bella?"

"Yes."

Harry shook his head and smiled. "I do wonder what those two will come up with for presents. They aren't very good in romance department or relationships either, but then again, neither am I. It will be interesting tonight I am sure."

"I am sure they will think of something." Lucius told him.

"Lucius, make sure they do stuff right tonight. I want them to work on fixing what happened, but I can't lead them down that path."

"Already taken care of, Narcissa, Bella, and I already started on them, and when they get back, we will make sure they go off in the right direction." 

"Thank you, Lucius. I do love them, but I swear the two of them get blinders on at times. They couldn't see their own mistakes until I spelled it out for them."

Lucius laughed. "Yes, they are single-minded at times, aren't they?"

Harry smiled. "I am going to go to go and use the dueling room, I still need to get rid of some of this magic. I thought I could get some work done, but it's still buzzing." 

"Do you want to duel anyone?" 

"Sure, if anyone is brave enough."

"I am sure if we get a few together they will meet you in the dueling chambers." Lucius informed him.

Harry nodded and headed for the Chamber.


	2. Dueling For Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Severus need all the help they can get.

The Death Eaters all entered the dueling chambers, some were there to duel against Harry, others just to watch. Lucius moved to the center of the room. "Rules are simple, once you are down and wandless you leave the duel. If you need help, Cissy is over there. Your wands will appear at her feet and will be released at the end of the duel." Lucius pointed to where Narcissa was standing.

"Take your places." Lucius moved to the left and joined the ones who were going to battle against Harry. He found this was a great way to practice fighting against the Order, not that any of them could match Harry in speed, accuracy, or spell creation. 

Lucius looked around and saw all of the Elite, save Severus who was out looking for a present for Harry, joined Lucius in the center. Most of the Inner Circle, those who were a duelist, Unspeakables, or Hit Wizards moved to places around him. The Outer Circle who joined remained on the rim, they didn't want to get into the crossfire at the beginning. 

Narcissa from the sidelines called out. "Places, and on the count of 3." She paused as people moved out of the way. "1, 2, 3" on 3 Harry shot a spell out that took out most of the rim of people on the right in one go, they dropped and their wands were landing in front of Narcissa, she just looked down. "That was fast." 

Spells started flying towards Harry, who dodged them as he fired off his own spells, the Death Eaters were dropping fast, soon it was just the Elite and some of the Inner Circle. The watchers were impressed, Harry had taken out all the ones that would send out minor spells out of the way and was working his way up the ladder of the ranks. Most people would go for the heavy hitters first and would get caught by a minor spell because they didn't pay attention to those people. Instead, Harry was dodging their spells while taking out the minor ones. 

Narcissa began to cast minor healing spells on the few that were hurt. She watched Harry work his way up the ranks and was thankful Harry was on their side, he would have wiped them out if he had stayed with the Order. Those idiots in the Order never appreciated the boy, now a man. 

********Flashback*********

Severus arrived at the Manor with Harry in his arms. The boy was bloody, far too skinny, and clearly had broken bones. Narcissa didn't even ask as Severus followed her to one of the couches and laid him down on it. She began to scan Harry and tried not to let out a gasp of shock. "Severus, he has been beaten almost to death, has been starved."

"I know, I found him at his muggle relatives. The old fart needed someone to watch the house, no one was available so he asked me. I refused at first and finally gave in. He's been there for just two weeks and the Order members you were watching there had to know what was going on. Those muggles didn't even try to hide how they treated him. I saw his Uncle start beating the boy, I cast a stunner, grabbed Harry and took off. I was sickened, knowing they have allowed this to happen." Severus had been pulling out potions and giving them to Narcissa to pour down Harry's throat as he was sorting through what they needed.

Narcissa without looking at Severus asked, "how long have they known?"

"I think from the very beginning. There is no way they couldn't have. I was always told he was treated like a prince and spoiled. There, however, was always a set group of people who watched over him. They never changed it until today. I got asked because I think that idiot thought I wouldn't have cared what happened to Harry. He knows I made a Vow to protect the boy, he made me take that Vow."

"Well, that explains a lot." Tom said from the doorway. "What happened?" Noticing Harry laying on the couch, severely hurt. 

Severus glanced at Tom and quickly explained what had happened. "I couldn't leave him there." He was hoping the man would understand.

"I wouldn't expect you to. We will have to find a way to protect him from them." Tom said.

"Tom, is that you?" Harry's quiet voice asked.

"Yes, Harry. Severus brought you here. Narcissa Malfoy is healing you." 

"I never wanted to fight." 

"I know Harry. We will talk more when you recover." 

Severus glanced at Tom and Tom pointed to the scar on Harry's head. Severus and Narcissa looked confused, Narcissa began to scan the scar. "You didn't?"

"Yes, I am afraid I did it by accident, that night." 

"Ya, I am freaking Horcrux." Harry told them. "That old fool thinks I don't know it, and says my connection is something he has no idea about. Made me take lessons from Snape but between Umbridge's Blood Quill, lack of sleep, and those mental attacks, I knew he really didn't want me to develop those shields, he wants to count on those visions to know what you are doing, to bad for him I never told him the truth."

"Those lessons weren't for making shields, he made me teach you that way. I didn't know why, but now I do." Severus informed them. He looked at Tom and Narcissa, "He wanted me to give Harry Occlumency lessons. What I don't understand is why on this holiday break, he sent you back to your relatives. You never go there during the year."

"He wanted me to learn my place. He forced me to go." Harry told them. "He didn't like his weapon thinking for himself. Granger and Weasley told him I was having visions and wasn't telling him the truth. How they knew that I have no idea."

"I think I know. You talk in your sleep. You were mumbling all while I was carrying you." Severus told him.

"That would do it." Harry retorted. "Hey, can we pay them back? I owe them for the abuse, those lame end of year events and those compulsions they put on me to do them."

"I believe we can help you with that, however, I do believe Severus and Narcissa want you to sleep." Tom told him. Narcissa handed Harry a Dreamless Sleep Potion and they watched Harry fall asleep.

"I will have the elves make up a room for him. I do believe he won't be leaving here or returning to those muggles." Narcissa told them.

"He won't be." Severus informed her. "Even if I have to take custody of the boy himself. I do want to find out what he meant by that comment about compulsions. I know those end of year events had something to do with testing the boy, but I am not sure what else."

"I think we can find a way to keep him out of old goat's hands. He won't be going back to Hogwarts." Tom looked at Severus. "Neither are you. He will know you did this."

"I knew that as soon as I made the choice to take him." Severus said. While they were talking Severus saw Narcissa giving instructions to a house elf.

"When the room is ready, which shouldn't take too long. This, however, is going to take a long time to repair. There is long-term damage we need to fix. Nerve and tissue damage that I believe we can fix." Narcissa handed Severus the results of her scan. 

Severus was fuming as he was reading, the pressure he had been feeling for years was because of the Vow almost being broken numerous times. He wondered how Harry was even alive. He handed the scan to Tom. 

Tom read the results of the scan. "I want them captured." He told Severus. "Take whoever you want to get them. If you catch any of his watchers, that will be an added bonus."

Severus nodded his agreement and left the room. He was going to enjoy doing this. Normally he didn't want to do anything with muggles or torture but for them, he was willing to make an exception. 

Tom looked down at Harry. "I will take him up to the room when you need it." 

"I don't know how they could allow this or why." Narcissa told him.

"Harry isn't the first one he has left with their abusers." Tom told her, at her questioning look he explained. "Severus and I were two of them. Most of our people don't like the esteemed Headmaster because they were returned to their abusers when they went to get help."

"You know I am a healer for our people, I had wondered about that, as I have seen many with past issues that I have had to fix, I didn't know it was because of him."

The house elf appeared and told her the room was ready. Tom bent down and picked Harry up, who let out a small whimper. 

"He really should have been screaming in pain. Most adults would have been." 

"I think he has had it worse than anyone I have ever seen." Tom told her as he followed her to the room that she had made ready for Harry. It was a room between his and Severus' room. 

"I think it is best he is in this room. He will need both of you over the next few weeks." Narcissa told him.

******End flashback********

Narcissa thought that was the beginning of the end of the Order. She watched Lucius, Bella, Antonin, Rod, and Bas start dodging spells as they were the only ones left and now Harry could focus on them. Bella gave a cracking laugh as she tossed a Reducto over her shoulder, as she dodged one of Harry's more creative spells. Her spell missed but Harry's didn't and Bella's wand appeared at Narcissa's feet as Bella landed hard and let out a low groan of pain. 

"I don't think I will do that again." Bella told her as Narcissa summoned Bella to her. Narcissa gave her a Pain Potion and they begin to watch the few who were left. "He is still going to need to vent I think."

"No, he is fine, he is just doing this to burn off some of his magic."

Bella turned her head and really looked at Harry and she smiled. "I bet Rod goes down next."

"I say Antonin." Yaxley stated.

"Bas." Narcissa said. They all put up a Galleon each. 

Rod must have heard them because he yelled at Bella, "hey no betting against your own husband." Everyone laughed as Rod dodged another spell. 

"Pay attention and I won't bet against you." Bella retorted.

Harry seemed to have had enough. "I bet on me taking them all out at once."

"You can't bet." Antonin Dolohov stated. "We know you will do it if you do." He dodged a quick spell that was sent his way.

"I bet on Lucius." Barty commented, placing his Galleon in the pile.

Soon everyone was betting and Harry decided to drag it out, Narcissa could tell. She tried not to smirk, she knew what Harry was doing. He was letting everyone have some fun while he let out some of his magic.

Augustus Rookwood leaned over to Narcissa. "I know my skills have improved from dueling him, but really it's embarrassing to still have him hand all of us our collective butts."

Narcissa gave a slight smile. "You missed it earlier."

"I heard about it instead." He told her, they watched Rod drive to the left as one of Harry's spells went by his head. "Rod, you are slacking off."

"You get in here if you think I am slacking off." Rod retorted as he picked himself up and cast another spell towards Harry as he moved out of any incoming spells that might be directed at him.

"Sorry, my wand is already in the pile at Cissy's feet." He returned.

Lucius went crashing down as Harry's took his legs out from under him with a sweep of Harry's staff as it made a sudden appearance and disappeared again. Lucius' wand landed in the pile and Narcissa summoned her husband to her. He leaned into her. "Now, I know why Tom and Severus hate that thing." He told her as she handed him a Pain Potion.

"You only got a leg sweep, my dear, I believe Tom and Severus have had much worse." Narcissa informed him.

"I know I have." Rookwood informed him. "That thing is deadly and he knows how to use it very well."

"Understatement." Barty added. "We had to replace three Hit Wizard grade dummies last week when he used it on them."

"I had wondered what happened to them." Yaxley added as Narcissa gave the winnings to Barty, and everyone placed their bets for the next one to go down.

Tom and Severus stood in the doorway and slowly moved over to Narcissa, Bella, and Lucius. "How long as this been going on?" Tom asked.

"Since you left." Bella told them, she gave them a quick rundown on what had been happened. "So you two going to join?"

"No, we need to do something else, keep him busy for at least another hour." Tom told them.

"We can try, but there aren't that many people left." Barty told him. They were watching Bas, Rod, and Antonin who were dodging spells and trying to hit Harry at least once before they went down.

"He is having fun with them." Severus pointed out. He knew Harry was playing with them.

Narcissa smirked at Severus, figured he was the only one who caught what Harry was doing besides her. She saw Severus return her smirk. 

"Rod." Severus added his Galleon to the pile.

"Antonin." Tom stated, dropping his Galleon, and he began to pull Severus out of the room. "If one of us wins, Cissy collect our winnings for us."

"He likes his steak med-well more towards the well-side." Narcissa told them. "You know what to get for dessert."

Tom and Severus nodded their understating and left the room as they dodged two spells Harry sent their way. "We aren't joining in on the fun." Tom told him as they left the room before another spell could head their way, they didn't want to have another duel today.

"Be grateful he didn't pull us into it." Severus told him as they made their way to the kitchen. "Are we going in the right direction?" 

"Yes, I think so." 

"You have no clue. We need a house elf to take us. Trixi."

"How can Trixi help Master Potion and Master Darkness?" She looked around nervously for Harry. 

"He is venting his anger. That was my fault, Trixi." Tom told her. "Can you take us to the kitchen?"

"I can take you, you will need our help to make his favorite food." She told them as she popped them into the kitchen where two other elves were waiting for them. "They need our help to make Master Deadly his food."

"Master Deadly?" Severus mouthed to Tom. 

Tom looked at him and said one word. "Room." He saw Severus understand what he meant and together they began to follow what the elves were telling them about making dinner.

Meanwhile:

Rod looked towards Bas "together", he saw Bas nod and together they cast Flipendo and watched Harry take the spell and laugh as he was flipped backward and Harry landed on his feet. 

"I think they just got his full attention." Barty remarked.

"He really hates tag teaming and they know it." Bella commented. "No cheating to get out of the duel."

"Woman, we aren't cheating, we trying to land a spell that will at least leave him wandless." Rod remarked.

"He has to be using a wand for that to work." Rookwood snarked to them and all watched at Rod and Bas were suddenly hanging upside down as the Levicorpus landed on them. Their wands were at Narcissa's feet.

"No one wins on that bet and that just leaves Antonin left." Yaxley declared and they watched as Antonin and Harry went head to head. Well, it was more like Antonin was dodging and ducking as Harry stood still just firing off spells faster and faster. "Does he even think of the spell before it is fired?" 

Rookwood looked at him. "I am not sure, I know I would try to recruit him as a Hit Wizard or an Unspeakable if I didn't think he would kill someone if they pissed him off." He paused. "We have some real idiots in the Ministry who I know would try to see what he could do."

"Very true." Evan Rosier added as he had been quietly watching Harry's skills. He was one of their more powerful wizards, he was known for his abilities. "I swear when I started teaching him I really didn't think he would be that powerful."

"Surprised you, didn't he?" Bella questioned.

"Yes." The honest answer didn't surprise anyone. Harry had surprised all of them over the years. When he first appeared to the Death Eaters, many didn't think the boy at the time had the skills or ability to be a Death Eater, they were right in one way, he wasn't a Death Eater, he was one of their Lords.

Antonin cast Geminio on himself when his double appeared Harry smirked and sent both of them to the wall with a quick spell of his own that had the stone walls producing arms to hold them in place. Antonin's wand laid at Narcissa's feet. 

"I like that spell." Barty remarked. "I am going to see if he will teach it to me."

"I have made a list." Thorfinn Rowle told Barty.

"May I see it?" Barty asked as they saw Harry release Antonin. Rowle handed over the list. "May I make a copy, I want to learn some of these too."

Soon everyone was asking for a copy of the list as Narcissa released everyone's wand and they flew to their owners. 

Harry just laughed. "If you want to learn them, I can give lessons tomorrow afternoon, if you want them just be in here." He turned around and left everyone behind.

"Narcissa did anyone land a spell on him?" Alecto Carrow asked.

"No, only the ones he wanted to land again." She replied. "I believe everyone needs to clear out of here tonight, even if you live here. If you have no place to go, stay in your room, do not come out." She commanded them all. 

Slowly everyone made their way out of the Manor.


	3. Making Up Is Hard To Do

Tom and Severus looked down at the meal they had made. "I don't think we will ever get jobs as chiefs." Tom eyed the slightly overcooked steak, the over steamed broccoli, the mashed potatoes look a little too milky and the dessert, well Tom wasn't sure if you call it one. It wasn't anything either of them would deem eatable. It was meant to be tentacle tart but he had never seen it come out looking like that mess.

"I agree, but Harry will like that we at least attempted to cook." Severus assured him. "Trixi, we are going to get Harry and bring him upstairs to our rooms, we will let you know when to serve it."

"Want Trixi to fix?" She asked looking at the food, wondering why they were going to serve Master Deadly that, and if they had a death wish.

"No, we know you can do it, but it's important to us that it is served as we cooked it." Tom told her, seeing that the elf agreed with his assessment of the food. He had no illusions about how it looked, but to Harry, the effort is what counted, and it was going to count a lot right now.

"You call, I serve." She told them. "You make Master Deadly happy again." The warning was clear, she didn't want to face an angry Harry again, and would find a way to make them unhappy if she had to.

"Working on it." Severus told her, they left the kitchen and stop. "Trixi, can you bring us back to our room?" They know they would get lost again.

Trixi took hold of them and they appear in their bedroom. "Thank you, Trixi." The elf disappeared. They could hear the shower going and knew Harry was in there. They exchanged grins and head to the bathroom. They saw him in the shower and stripped and enter the shower together. 

"Oh no, you two can wash yourselves, don't think of touching each other or me." Harry ordered. He leaned against the wall to watch. "Put on a show." He summoned a seat and sat down. 

Tom and Severus exchanged a look, they had never done anything like this before and weren't sure what to do. Severus got brave and took the soap and lathered up the washcloth and started slowly moving it up and down his chest with one hand while his other hand played with his nipples. He began to move his body and glanced back and saw Tom was copying him and together they moved to face each other and began to mirror their actions. Slowly soaping each part of their bodies and having their free hand trail after the cloth.

They obeyed and began to run their hands up and down their bodies, enjoying showing themselves as Harry watched each of them. When Severus touched his shaft, Tom touched his, caressed it and when Harry said "no" they stopped, looked at him, briefly and at his face, they moved onward. Severus and Tom began to slowly caress their rear ends and wiggling them towards Harry in an invitation. After teasing Harry for a while, Harry touched them. "Finish and come out to the bedroom." They finished and dried off and put on their clean clothes. They entered the bedroom. "I don't remember mentioning you getting dressed."

Severus and Tom looked at each other and flicked their wands and removed their clothing. "Harry, we made dinner." Tom told him. Severus moved over to the coffee table in front of the fireplace and gave the signal for Trixi. 

Severus went and got their presents for Harry. Tom guided Harry to sit down in the chair near the fireplace. As soon as dinner appeared, they knelt in front of Harry and held out their presents to him. "Harry, I am really sorry about the contract, I know it's not a good excuse by we were really really drunk and I can't believe we even allowed you to read it." Severus said. 

Harry took the package and looked at it. He carefully unwrapped it and saw the box from the jeweler he had visited recently with Severus. He opened it up and there inside was the sterling silver watch he had been admiring. "I do pay attention. I do try." He told Harry, hoping Harry would understand what he was trying to say.

Harry picked it up and put the watch on. "I love it, Severus, this doesn't mean you are totally forgiven but it is a huge step in the right direction. It shows me that you do pay attention as you said, and it shows me that you listen also as I said I would love the watch, however, I didn't buy it."

"You didn't buy it because like all three of us, you grew up with nothing and really don't need material things." Severus leaned forward and took Harry hand and gave his palm a kiss. "You mean more to me than you realize, and more than I realized until today. When you almost left I felt so scared."

Harry stopped Severus, he knew that man found it hard to put his feelings into words. "Severus, you don't have to."

"I do, I should have made it clearer before."

"I should have to Harry. Severus is right, when you went to leave I wanted to do anything I could to make sure that didn't happen, I know I handled it wrong by having Trixi try and force it, I panicked." Tom gave him his present. He leaned into Severus, seeking some comfort, hoping his present is acceptable.

Harry opened it and saw the book, he picked it up and opened it and begin to thumb through it. "Tom, this means a lot. It also shows that you pay attention. I never said I was interested in Runes, but you got me a book on Runes and in Parseltongue."

"I know you like to create spells and I have seen you use Runes and Arithmancy to create them. I am not sure if I am going to enjoy you using those spells on me later, but I do enjoy watching you create them. I see the joy you get when a new spell works." Tom gave him a slight smile.

"I have to agree on the new spells, you do get a lot of joy out of creating them, as long as we don't feel them against us." Severus joked.

Harry smiled at them and Tom removed the stasis charm. Severus expanded the chair and they sat on either side of Harry. "Now we are going to feed you." Severus informed him, ignoring Harry's raised eyebrow at that statement. "Relax and enjoy."

"I would rather enjoy each of you." Harry told him.

"You will. I am sure." Tom grinned. Tom eyed the food. "We will never be chiefs, or maybe we should never try cooking again, I do hope you realize we aren't trying to poison you with our meal."

Harry laughed as he looked at the meal they have presented to him. "I love it, thank you." He gave them a kiss. "How about we skip the food and go straight to the making up part?"

"I thought this was part of the making up part?" Tom asked.

"If you want to skip the bed part in favor of eating, it is up to you." 

"No, bed works." They replied and almost run to the bed. Harry grinned as he slowly walked towards the bed. He saw the food vanish and knew Trixi was already on top of taking care of the food. He really appreciated what they tried to do, but he would have Trixi get them some dinner later.


	4. The Contract

Lucius came into Harry's office and sat down and frowned. "That bad?" 

"It's the sixth one, I know they are trying and using your guidelines for setting the contract but they are really having a hard time making sure their needs get met and they haven't even put in their wants. I won't even start on what they want to give you."

"Overdoing it?" Harry was now leaning back in his chair, ignoring the paperwork on his desk.

Lucius handed him the latest contract and watched Harry read it. Harry frowned. "I know, I tried to tell them to relax, not to go to the extreme opposite, but they are in the single-minded mindset again."

"I am going to have to talk to them about this, they need to know they do count in this relationship." Harry told him.

"They know they count, as I have heard them debating what to put in there and what not, both of them, however, have been worried about making sure it's not about them."

"That single-minded set of theirs sometimes is their biggest fault. They can see the goals but they stress so much over the goal they forget the finer details."

"That was always part of Tom's problem, one of the reasons many of the raids would go out of control. Not that he minded at the time."

"True, he wasn't sane at the time, but I can see that. Severus, however, is usually good with details." Harry told him.

"I blame this on Dumbledore, the man never allowed Severus to put himself first, he always made him feel guilty if he didn't do exactly what he wanted and how he wanted it done. If Severus did so much as anything against his words, he got threatened with Azkaban." 

"Again, that is true. That man damaged to many people, in his quest for his goals." Harry sighed. "Leave this with me, get me copies of the other five. I will discuss it with them tonight, can you make sure the place is empty? Are any of their attempts close?"

"The fourth one was their best, but Harry they just want to give up so much." 

"You know I won't allow that."

"I know, and I am thankful for that. I will be honest, and I know I have never said this to you, but I thank Merlin that Severus brought you to us that day. They needed you and still do."

"I need them." Harry told him "I do understand what you are saying and I appreciate it Lucius, I also am thankful for that day too."

___________________________________________________________

That night after everyone either went to their rooms or home, Harry looked at Tom and Severus. They were reading and sitting on the couch just relaxing. He didn't want to interrupt them but he knew they need his help. "Severus, Tom, we need to have a talk about the contract." Harry laid the various copies down on the table in front of them. "I am not upset, but I am worried about you two." 

"Us?" Tom is confused. They close their books. Tom glanced at Severus to see if he has any idea what Harry was talking about, but saw the man was just as confused as he was.

"Yes, I have looked at each contract, do you know why Lucius has asked you to revamp them?"

"Not really." Severus had been confused by all the rejections of the contracts. He looked down wondering what they might have done wrong, he felt Harry's hand under his chin, forcing his head up. 

"You haven't done a thing wrong. I am worried for one simple reason, you two aren't putting any of your concerns, wants, or needs in any of those contracts." He pulled Severus to him, kissing the man on the top of his head as he did so. "It's been five years since you saved me Severus, three since we entered into a relationship. We agreed to get bonded, but do you remember what I said about it?"

Tom thought back and replied. "You wanted to us to make sure that all of us were taken care of."

"Exactly, in these six contracts do you see what is missing?" He asked.

Severus and Tom picked up the copies and read through them. Harry waited, his hand rubbing small circles on Severus' back. "We have the children covered, the titles dealt with, house, education, godparents." Severus listed off.

"Yes, my titles, where are yours? You each agree to carry children, no number was stated which is fine, we don't need to decide on a definite number on that, the house is fine, education, I am worried about that, having tutors are fine, but leaving it all on Severus isn't fair. While I agree that since he wants to be, he can be the primary caregiver, but we all share in the responsibility of teaching our children and in their raising. The godparents, again I am fine with that. Now some of my concerns are about each of you. Severus where is your potion research? Where is your time in the lab?"

"I know I am going to have to scale back so really didn't put it in there." Severus replied. 

"Severus, for you potions is an escape, you enjoy them, you love creating them the same way I do spells or Tom in researching ancient or lost magic, what makes you think I want you to not put something in there about it?"

"I will still make potions."

"Severus, I know you will give it up hoping to make us happier, you put everyone else first, to the point you forget about yourself. I don't want you to do that." Harry told him. "I understand scaling back and all three of us will have to do it, at times it won't be equally divided, sometimes one will have to give more while another takes more and vice versa, but I don't want anyone left behind or fading into the background. You are still the youngest wizard to become a Potion Master, that takes passion, I don't want you to lose that passion, besides, the three of us enjoy spending time with each other in the lab, I don't want to lose that."

Severus looked at him closely, searching his face, Severus gave him a small smile. "I know in my head but I think my heart forgets. I do enjoy our time in there."

"I blame Dumbledore." Tom muttered.

"I do too." Harry turned towards Tom. "Now we are going to address a few issues with you." He paused. "You are in the same boat in a different way, you think you are going to be unable to love or even care for our children and I can see that in this contract, you also went overboard in keeping the Death Eaters away from our children."

Tom gave him a small frown. "You said Death Eater Central."

Harry wanted to smirk, Tom and his memory. "Yes, meaning I don't want to have our family surrounded 24/7 by Death Eaters floating around, but many of them are our family and close friends. I don't want them to ever feel we are rejecting them, I know you also don't want to reject them. Despite the fact you call them followers, I know you care a great deal about the Malfoy and Lestrange family. Bella is the closest thing to a mother I know, and you get the idea. I just want us to have a place to escape to and just be our family, just like they do." 

He took Tom hand, as he pulled him closer to him. "As for you thinking you won't love or care for our kids I am going to ask you to look into your memories and see all the people you do care for, and their kids. You care at times too much and I can't image what will happen if someone even gives our children a dirty look. You're so protective of stranger's children I am not even going to continue down that line of thought because I know you will love them, I know you will care for them, and I know you will be fiercely protective of them."

"I do appreciate you didn't mention our relationship status in regards to our lifestyle, that will remain private. I am grateful you want to put everything I expressed and worried about in this contract, but I don't want either of you to forget yourselves, this is a relationship, this is going to be our bonding, and I want the contract to reflect that. Do you understand?"

Tom and Severus thought for a few minutes and Severus quietly asked. "You aren't going to change our relationship guidelines right?"

"Only way that will change is if we all talk about as we agreed. Severus, I know none of us grew up in a good home, none of us knew the love of family and well, we won't even mention the old coot, but relationships are work, we know that, and as our relationship grows we will talk about any changes. Children will change some of it, I am sure Narcissa will give us loads of advice on that." That comment earned a slight chuckle from Tom and Severus. "Look over our five years and the changes."

"Harry." Tom, so uncertain, Harry gave his hand a kiss. Tom continued, "I am worried about not being there for our children. I am so much older than both of you."

"Yes, in years you are, but your body and mind aren't. As you both have reminded me numerous times, wizards live a long time." Harry watched the small smile appear on Tom's face. "Now, one more thing I want to let you know." They turned to look at him in worry. "I love you, and that isn't going to change."


	5. Finally

Harry was behind his desk when Lucius knocked. He entered with a huge smile on his face. "They did it." Lucius handed him the contract. "I don't know what you said to them last night but it worked."

Harry picked up the contract and began to read it, at the end, he put it down. "It will be signed, now tell Narcissa she can begin planning. Warn her, however, I am not going to have anything to do with it. I will show up, but if she tries one fitting, one taste this, or look at that, I will have Bella do it."

"That will work for a warning." Lucius told him. "Anything special?"

"Tell her to get Severus involved, he has an idea of what he wants, he doesn't know how to do it, but he knows what he wants. He gets what he wants. Tom and I could care less as long as we are bonded."

"I love my wife, you know that, but she will override Severus." Lucius told him.

Harry closed his eyes. "I know, I am not sure how to get her to understand."

"Want me to ask her to speak to you before I let her know?"

"Bella, too, you know she is going to want to be involved."

"They are still here. Tom and Severus are in the lab working on seeing if that potion they found will work." 

Harry shook his head. "I am going to destroy that book if they blow up another lab. It will be the fifth time this month and it's only the 10th."

Lucius tried not to laugh but failed. "I think Tom is trying to see if a rune will work on a potion."

Harry panicked hearing those words and dashed out of the office, Lucius quickly followed. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, Severus Tobias Snape, you better not being using runes with potions." 

Lucius saw the potion lab door opened. "You bellowed?" Tom asked.

"Tell me you aren't mixing runes and potions." Harry demanded from outside the door.

"Runes?" Tom asked, innocently.

"Tom." The warning was clear in Harry's voice. 

"Harry, it should work." Tom told him.

"If you two even think of doing it, I will ban you both from the libraries, labs, and anything else I can think of." Harry warned them. "Clean it up and see me in my office." Harry turned around and left. 

"Severus, he wants to see us in his office." Tom told Severus and looked at Lucius. "You told him?"

"I didn't mean to, I don't even know what the problem is." Lucius answered him, still unsure of what just happened.

"I am not sure either, but I am sure he will tell us." Tom answered. "Let me help Severus clean up, see you later." He closed the lab door. 

Lucius just shook his head, he was sure he would have better luck talking to his wife. Well, he hoped. Narcissa tended to get a bit crazy, the Black Madness showed when it came to bonding or marriage ceremonies.

______________________________________________________________

Tom and Severus entered Harry's office and saw him by his bookcase. "Sit down." He ordered. "Can you explain to me why you are trying to mix runes with potions?" 

"We want to see if we can create potions that can be stored longer but without the worry of a person's spell failing." Severus answered.

"Can you tell me why runes are considered a language?" Harry asked.

"Because you can combine them with different runes to create anything from a simple sentence to a spell." Tom answered.

"What was in your opening lecture during potions, Severus?"

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death." Severus repeated the speech he had given for over 10 years.

"Now, why did you give that speech?" Harry asked.

"Because you have to be careful when you add magic, if you-" Severus stopped. "Oh."

"Yes. Now runes are pure magic, it doesn't change. Potions, however, you need to be careful when you add your magic certain potions. Potions are the one area in the wizarding world that you can be a squib and make a potion. Now, if you were to keep a consist pressure of magic on a potion in that format, what do you think will happen?"

"We explode the lab." Tom told him.

"Blinders." Harry told them. 

They looked at Harry. "Blinders." They agreed. 

"Did you really mean those threats?" Severus asked.

"What was your reaction when you thought I was in danger?" Harry asked.

Severus glanced at him. "Worse than those threats." He put his head down, allowing his hair to cover his face.

Harry walked over to him. pulling him into his arms. "Severus, as you protect me, I protect you. I am not going to let you do something like that if I can help it. You both could have been hurt. Now, good news, I was very impressed with your new contract. I told Lucius to have Narcissa start planning." They beamed at him. "Severus, you are going to get what you want."

"Outside by the lake, at dawn?" Severus asked.

"Yes, and anything else you want. It's our bonding, so whatever you want." Harry looked at Tom. "Yes, Tom, it will be in Slytherin color." He felt Severus put his head on his shoulder. "Yes, Severus I will be speaking to Narcissa. I have no idea what it is with you Slytherins, you get blinders on." 

Tom grinned. "That is why you love us."

"Part of the reason." Harry told him. "How about we go out to dinner tonight?"


End file.
